Accidents
by cherryvampire3
Summary: What are you blind? Not only am I wearing the robes and everything, but I've never met another that looks like me. You insolent brat."


Chapter 1

As the red head jumps from tree branch to tree branch, he notices someone following him. Sand slowly comes out of the gourd on his back, and waits for the unsuspecting person to land in it. A few seconds later there is a small gasp, and you hear a struggle. The red head turns and goes back to wear he left some sand. Trapped with in is a young women about seventeen years of age, long raven hair that goes to the small of her back, and eyes so light of a lavender that you could get trapped in them if you weren't careful.

"Who are you? What do you want? You're lucky I don't kill you now." the red head growled, as the sand inched higher up the womans body.

"Please don't. I'm Hinata Hyuaga. I didn't mean any harm, I'm just trying to get home, it happens to be the same way you are going. I was coming from beyond the land of the sand. My escort was killed, please don't kill me." Hinata rushes out.

The red head touches Hinata's shoulder, and she looks over startled that he touched her. "Oh, a Hyuga (sorry, I've been spelling that wrong). Why shouldn't I kill you? You haven't been treating me with the respect the Kazekage of Sand Country deserves."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know. I didn't recognize your voice, Kazekage." Hinata mumbles out, bowing her head.

"What are you blind!? Not only am I wearing the robes and everything, but I've never met another that looks like me. You insolent brat." Garra starts to squeeze his hands so the sand tightens around Hinata.

"Yes, I am. I have been since birth." she screams out. He loosens his grip some, but not enough for her to escape. "I should have known by your chakara, its so different from others, but I didn't recognize that either. You have changed much since the chunin exams."

"What? You are blind or a brat?" he growls, eager to know what she is admitting.

"I'm blind, my eyes are even different from those of my clan. They don't want to be ruled by someone who is blind, but my family didn't find out about my blindness, until after they named me Heiress." she informed him, wondering if he is going to kill or not.

"Why are you telling me all this?" he barked at her, squeezing the sand some.

"I just want someone to know before I die, even if it is the man who kills me." she says as she turns her face away from him.

"Who said I'm actually going to kil-" he is cut off by a needle flying past his head and hitting Hinata square in the chest.

Garra's sand snapped out of the gourd as if it had its own mind and strikes the attacker, knocking him unconscious with the first hit. Garra pulled the needle out and placed it safely in his bag. Lifting the now unconscious Hinata up he ran in the direction of Konaha's Hospital. He let his sand bind the attacker and drag it to the gates of Konaha.

As he barged into the hospital, there was no one around, but he did hear a ruckus from down the hall. So he followed the sound.

"Hold him down, we need to give him this shot." yelled a tall blond woman with big knockers. Garra had his sand twist around him and the patient became still, unable to move, because of the hardening sand. "Oh, thanks Garra." she hollered over her shoulder recognizing the sand.

"Hinata needs help. A needle hit her in the chest and she is now unconscious. The attacker who I've yet to look at, is in sand at the gates." Garra replies, not acknowledging the thanks from the blond woman.

"Sakura, give Naruto that shot, I'll take care of Hinata." she commands. She holds her chakara covered hands over Hinata's body. The blond throws her head back in laughter. "She'll be alright. The needle just had poison to blind her and something to knock her out."

"So it won't hurt her. Should I carry her to her ho-" he starts to say.

"You can release Naruto now, Garra. He has gotten his shot, Tsunade." Sakura yelled from the doorway, and Garra released him.

"Yes, I'll ask someone to escort you. The only ones supposed to know that she is blind is her clan and I. Do you understand?" Tsunade informs him. "Hey, brat, escort Garra to the Hyuga compound."

"." a male with a high brown ponytail stares at her lazily.

"What are you waiting for, brat?" Tsunade yells, pointing her finger out the door.

"Do I have to?" he replied again lazily. "Its so far away."

"Yes, Shikamaru, you do. Now go." she yells with a vein popping out of her fore head.

As the two men jump from limb to limb there is only silence, neither wanting to break it. One of them, because he doesn't like to talk and; the other, because he likes the silence. They near closer and closer to the Hyuga compound, noticing chakara presence all around them they slow. Recognizing that they are being followed.

"Halt, who goes there?" a man about the same ago as Garra and Shikamaru commands, leaping in front of them.

"Neji. You know who I am and that is the Kazekage of Sand, Garra." Shikamaru replies, leaning against the tree he happened to be standing on. "You can lead him from here, he needs to get to the Hyuga place. See ya."

"Wait." Neji says, and Shikamaru looks over his shoulder. "What does he ne-"

"I can hear and speak." Garra interrupted. Both of the others looked at him. "I need to speak to the person in charge of your clan. And yes you can leave, I'll be able to find my way back." Shikamaru took off in the direction he and Garra just came from.

"What are you doing with Hinata?" Neji growled out, stepping forward, ready to take her out of Garra's arms, but a sand shield came up.

"I can carry her, and that is for me and the Head of your Clan to discuss. Now if you don't mind, you can lead me to him." Garra replies, as if he doesn't hear the anger in Neji's voice. Once Neji starts to leap from one branch to the next Garra follows. Soon a set of gates appear before them, and the run right through to the main building.

"Neji, who did you bring with you?" came a man's voice before Neji could even knock on the screen.

"Uncle (can't remember what Neji calls him), its it Garra the Kazekage of Suna (I knew I was messing that up in the last section). He has Hinata, and he wants to speak with you." Neji answers since Hinata is unable to. The screen is opened, and Hiashi steps in the doorway, with his Byakugan activated. "Is there anything you need, uncle?"

"Neji leave us. Kazekage-sama please come in." Hiashi basically demanded. At which point Neji left the way he came and Garra still carrying Hinata stepped into Hiashi's office. "Why is it you are carrying my daughter?"

"She followed me, I bound her in sand. We were having a nice little conversation. She was attacked with this needle." Garra pulls it out of his jacket. "And since I had yet to unbind her from the sand she was defenseless. The problem is that this needle is from your clan. I'm thinking someone was meaning to blind her."

"You brat. Put my daughter down and leave now."

"I'm sorry. I'm about to have a meeting with the Hokage, she has promised me a bride from Konaha. At which time, I'm going to request Hinata. Tsunade can't turn me down on my request as part of the agreement, unless that female is already married. It doesn't matter if she is engaged or not. Also from what Hinata had told me when she thought I was going to kill her, she wouldn't mind. She also said her clan doesn't want to be ruled by someone who is _blind_. So she is going to be mine. I just wanted to inform you of this. Goodbye." Garra turns around when a shuriken was thrown at his back, but his sand blocked it. Garra then uses a teleportation justu to transport himself and Hinata to his place in Konoha. Placing her on his bed he leaves a note for his brother and sister. Transporting himself to the Hokage's office he just misses his siblings.

"dnit, he had to leave ju-" said a man with purple marks on his face, in a cat outfit.

"There is a note. There is also girl in his room, though she seems like she is unconscious and has been for awhile." said a blond picking up the note on the table and reading Garra's scratchy handwriting:

"Temari, Kankuro,

Please keep on eye on Hinata Hyuga she is who I'm choosing to be my bride. Some of her clan my come both here and the Hokage's office to get her back. Under no circumstances are you to allow them to take her. I'll explain furthermore when I get back. Yes, I knew you were about to get there.

Garra"


End file.
